Welcome to the Show
by mariahmaru
Summary: To get on Eren's good side, Jean agreed to have him and his band dress up as My Little Pony characters for a talent show. [A Eren x Jean oneshot for my friend Anna. Based on Rainbow Rocks]


(*Cast*

Jean Kirstein, Marco Bodt, and Farlan Church as the Dazzlings.

Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Thomas Wagner, Franz Kefka, Eld Jinn, Nanaba West, and Moblit Berner as the Rainbooms.)

"Oh ho ho, Eld and Nanaba are in this talent contest too?" Hanji said reading her play pamphlet.

"I didn't know that..." Levi muttered looking for good seats, "I just came here to see Farlan."

The tall woman grinned while looking away from her pamphlet, "Don't lie, I know you like musical numbers, I saw your collection of Mama Mia."

The short man swiftly hit the woman's arm, "Tell anyone and you die."

The woman just laughed in response before they found good seats and sat down.

The show started and the Dazzlings and Rainbooms were still prepping up.

Marco put his short powder blue wig with dark blue highlights on, he was Sonata Dusk of the Dazzlings.

Farlan put his short purple wig with neon green highlights on, he was Aria Blaze of the Dazzlings.

The last of the Dazzlings was Jean who's was Adagio Dazzle the leader, he wore a short orange wig with yellow highlights, unlike Marco's and Farlan's wigs, his was messy.

"We look good girls!" Farlan said jokingly, "Not gay at all!"

"Oh shut up, it was your idea to go all out and dress up as the characters." Jean said simply.

"I was joking you idiot and you're the one who begged us to do this, just because Eren asked you." Farlan stated plainly as Jean's face turned red.

Marco chuckled as he put a taco pin on his shirt.

Farlan spotted the pin and asked, "What's with the taco?"

"It's for Taco Tuesday." The freckled teen answered.

Farlan stared at Marco dumbfounded, "Taco Tuesday..?"

"It's in the Rainbow Rocks movie..." Jean said simply.

"You guys are taking this Brony thing too seriously." Farlan stated fixing his wig because his scalp was getting itchy.

"Well I personally enjoy the show, Jean just got into it because Eren likes it." Marco said as he put a silver star pin on Farlan.

Jean turned a deeper shade is red, "No I didn't!"

"Oh come on Jean... We all know your boyfriend got you whipped." Farlan said before doing a whipping motion, "Woopeeesh!"

Jean turned into such a red color that tomatoes could envy. He was going to retort, but then the Rainbooms walked in.

"Hey guys, we're almost up." Eren said dressed up as Twilight Sparkle.

Armin who was holding a tambourine was behind Eren dressed up as Fluttershy, "After this act we have to set up the instruments."

"You guys better help me set up my drum set." Nanaba said plainly twirling his drum stick. He doesn't like the show My Little Pony, but he agreed to dress up as Pinkie Pie because he was the drummer.

"Our guitars are already hooked up and ready to go." Franz said dressed up as Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah." Thomas chimed in dressed as Applejack.

Moblit felt ridiculous wearing his Rarity outfit, "My uh... keyboard is plugged in and ready to go..."

"And all of the microphones are on standby, Gunther has them." Eld said dressed up as Sunset Shimmer, "Also my girlfriend is going to record us."

"Nooo, why!?" Moblit asked, "I'm embarrassed enough, why does she have to record it?"

"It's for our baby girl that we're going to have." Eld answered simply.

"Oh..." Moblit said softly, he forgot that Eld was going to be a father.

Just then Gunther walked in, "You guys are on in three minutes."

"Set up my drum set Thomas." Nanaba ordered.

Thomas looked at his older classman, "Why me?"

"Because you're not doing anything important, you're the second guitarist, you're not that important..." Nanaba stated plainly.

"You're mean!" Thomas stated.

"Yeah, yeah." Nanaba said grabbing Thomas' arm and dragged him away.

"Harsh..." Franz said.

"You guys should be used to Nanaba's personality by now." Gunter said giving Jean, Marco, and Farlan attachable microphones.

"Sure, but he's harsh sometimes." Franz said.

Gunther gave Eren and Eld their handheld microphones, "He doesn't mean it. You guys are up in one minute, get into your places."

"Right." Armin said heading towards the stage with Franz, Moblit, and Eld following him.

Jean cleared his throat and looked at his boyfriend, "Mind if I get a good luck kiss before you go?"

Eren rolled his eyes, "You're so hopeless."

"Soooo, that's a no?" The taller male asked.

Eren gave his boyfriend a small smile before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Jean leaned in to make the kiss deeper.

When they parted Eren whispered, "Good luck", before leaving.

"On in ten seconds!" Gunther said.

Jean playfully whipped his hair, "Ready Dazzlings?"

Marco giggled.

"Yeah, we are." Farlan said as they walked towards the stage.

Auruo walked on the stage, "The next act is based on the movie Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. The Dazzlings vs the Rainbooms. Enjoy the show." He then left the stage.

Levi had his arms crossed as he stared at the stage.

"Ooo, I can't wait to see Moblit!" Hanji whispered excited.

The room got darker before music started to play.

Jean, Marco, and Farlan walked out onto the stage seductively harmonizing, "Ahh, ah-ah, ahh. Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah. Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ahAhh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah. Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah. Ah-ah-ah-ah."

Jean started to sing with Marco and Farlan harmonizing in the background, "Welcome to the show. We're here to let you know. Our time is now. Your time is running out."

The three boys started harmonizing together again, "Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah. Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah. Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. Feel the wave of sound! As it crashes down! You can't turn away! We'll make you wanna stay!

We will be adored! Tell us that you want us! We won't be ignored! It's time for our reward! Now you need us! Come and heed us! Nothing can stop us now."

Then the stage lit up revealing Eren and the others on the stage, they began to play their instruments and sing, "Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh. I've got the music in me. Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh."

Eren walked up and started to sing, "Don't need to hear a crowd, cheering out my name. I didn't come here seeking infamy or fame."

Then the rest of the band started to harmonize, "The one and only thing, that I am here to bringIs music, is the music. Is the music in my soul. Gonna break out. Out! Set myself free, yeah. Let it all go. Go! Just let it be, yeah! Find the music in your heart! Let the music make you start! To set yourself apart!"

Jean chuckled, "So the Rainbooms want this to be a real battle of the bands? Then let's battle."

The Dazzlings sung, "What we have in store! All we want and more! We will break on through! Now it's time to finish you!"

The lights of the stage started to flash red as three shadow silhouettes of horses appeared.

Then the Rainbooms started to play their music louder as the stage started to flash a rainbow of colors.

Eren sang loudly, "Whoa-whoa-oa!"

But Jean sang louder, "Ah!"

Then Marco and Farlan harmonized with Jean, "Ahh, ah-ah, ahh. Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah!"

The stage went back to the color red as Eren went on his knees in defeat.

Eld then walked on stage with his microphone and started to sing, "You're never gonna bring me down. You're never gonna break this part of me. My friends are here to bring me 'round. Not singing just for popularity."

Eren got up and sung with Eld, "And you can try to fight, but we have got the light of-"

The rest of the band started to sing, "Friendship on our side! Got the music in our hearts! We're here to blow this thing apart! And together, we will never, be afraid of the dark! Here to sing our song out loud, get you dancing with the crowd! As the music of our friendship! Survives, survives!" The stage started producing rainbow colors and a silhouette of a pegacorn appeared, "Got the music in our hearts! We're here to blow this thing apart! And together, we will never be afraid of the dark! Here to sing our song out loud! Get you dancing with the crowd! As the music of our friendship, survives, survives, survives!"

Marco, Jean, and Farlan went on their knees in defeat as the song finished. When the lights turned back on the audience clapped loudly.

"Woo!" Hanji shouted, "Moblit!"

Levi clapped solemnly in his seat, he liked the music and now he wants to see what musical the song came from.

Jean's band and Eren's band walked in the front of the stage and did a bow, before leaving.

Moblit sighed in relief once they were backstage, "It's finally over."

"Yes!" Farlan said happily tearing off his wig and messed with his hair, "I'm never wearing a wig again!"

"Thanks for doing this for me guys, I really appreciate it." Eren said smiling.

"You're welcome but I think you should thank Jean more." Armin said softly.

"Yeah, the guy begged us to do it." Franz said.

"He paid me ten bucks..." Nanaba added.

Jean turned red, "Shut up!"

Eren looked at Jean confused, "You did all this for me?"

"W-Well I..." Jean said rubbing the back of his neck, "You really wanted to do it so I..."

Farlan chimed, "It's because he loves you!"

"Shut up!" Jean shouted.

"Jean..." Eren said softly and hugged his boyfriend, "Thank you."

Jean was taken back a bit before smiling and pet Eren's head, "You're welcome."

"I ship iiiiit." Marco whispered, "Dazzle x Sparkle."

"Shut up..." Jean said annoyed.

Eren gave Jean a kiss on his cheek and held his hand, "Let's go somewhere."

Jean blushed and then nodded.

"Oooohhhhh, there gonna do it!" Farlan shouted.

"Shut up!"


End file.
